


An Old Promise

by NekoMorearity



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Childhood Friends, Demon Grimmjow, Dubious Consent, F/M, GrimmIchiServerEnablers, Heats, Hiding in Plain Sight, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Other, Violence, Wizard Ichigo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMorearity/pseuds/NekoMorearity
Summary: As a child, Ichigo made a promise to find his best friend, a familiar he named Yuki, and make a pact with him. It's almost time for him to graduate from his academy, so he's planning on finding him soon. But what if Yuki was with him this whole time. What if he no longer wants to make a pact with him but, something much more?
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 26
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my prompt Au Collections. I would like to thank the GrimmIchi Discord for encouraging me on posting this and to my betas there (Starkken, Mae, and BigBlueCat). 
> 
> I would also like to thank Wulvercazz for drawing such an adorable piece of my prompt after requesting it. It's seriously the cutest thing in the world. Check their stuff out  
> https://twitter.com/WulverC/status/1267618731779395591

He remembered talking about familiars with blue eyes in school for the first time. It ended up causing a huge scene.

_“Impossible!”_

_“You're crazy!”_

_“You should know better, Kurosaki! All familiars have golden eyes.”_

_"What are you thinking! Do you want other children to be hurt by demons by repeating this nonsense?"_

His teacher scolded him, saying that any creature that didn’t have a familiar’s golden eyes was nothing but a vicious, vile demon. Like those that destroyed the nearby town of Aeston years ago.

_“Mr. Kurosaki, your son needs to stop talking about familiars with blue eyes. Not only is it false but it could cause harm to other students. We are already hearing rumors of demons nearby, so this isn't a laughing matter.”_

_“Ichigo, please be careful about what you say to others. It scares them and they think it's impossible.”_

He took those words to heart, he never talked about familiars with blue eyes ever again.

* * *

He knows what he says is impossible, but he still remembers them.

He remembers his mother's familiar, a white she-cat with deep blue eyes. But more importantly, he remembers the kitten familiar that spent every moment with him. 

A snow-white cat that was almost his size, he can't forget with the hundreds of photos he has of them together. But what will always stick out were his bright blue eyes. 

They would glow like sapphires and were still the most dazzling eyes he's ever seen to this day.

He remembered the times he would talk to him. They would try to sing together sometimes. He still remembers their promise.

_"Yuki!!"_

_"Mreow!!"_

_"Let's make a pact when we are older, that way we can be together forever!"_

_"Purr!!!~"_

He hopes to find Yuki again, he wants to keep his promise - did the familiar even remember him? It's been about 10 years since his mother’s familiar left with Yuki. 

It would be two months after his mother’s death, both he and Yuki knew it was going to happen since his dad was unable to make a pact with the familiar. 

He even remembered Yuki hiding from his own mother for weeks but she eventually caught him and they left. 

He remembered his dad explained how the familiar was a rare one and that it feared harm to both himself and to Yuki. 

Despite that, he wanted to find Yuki again, to fulfill that old promise.

He was going to turn 19 soon, and about to complete his training in the academy. There were many opportunities, but maybe he could start searching for Yuki no-

"Oi!! Berry!!! You're late!!!" 

Grimmjow was standing by the gates outside the academy grounds. Only those with magic can go into the grounds and as someone who was incapable of using magic, Grimm could never visit him inside. So they agreed he would wait for Ichigo to be done with his classes for the day to walk home together.

"Sorry Grimm, I'm just thinking about my employment opportunities after I finished my training."

"HMPH, Let's go before my old hag gets bitchy about missing dinner. "

"Oh, what is she making? Raw mackerel with salmon skin flakes?"

"Fuck you that was one time!"

“Ugh how can you eat that, even your dad gave your mom a look.”

“Fuck you it’s delicious.”

Grimmjow glared at Ichigo but they ended up laughing, they’ve gotten to be the best of friends since middle school. He may have been a human with no magic but he was willing to listen to Ichigo talk about magic. Grimm would even hear him talk about Yuki without judgment, and he really appreciated that. 

“I’m almost done with my training.”

“Yeah, I remember when you headed to the wizard academy with the rest of our friend group. Seriously sucks not being able to see you that often.”

“You talk to Chad and Uryu.”

“Yeah, but Chad has shit to do too, so I don’t see him often. Also, Uryu is your friend, we don’t talk often.”

“Oh, well everyone in the academy is having their careers planned, but I don’t know yet. There are so many guilds to apply to.”

“Huh… Well you got time Berry.”

“You’re right…but I think I’m going to search for Yuki first.”

Grimm stopped, for a moment there was fear in his face, but it quickly vanished. 

“Do you even know where that familiar can be? You haven’t seen it in over 10 years.”

“I have to try to.”

“Will you recognize them; will they even remember you?”

“Yeah sure, but familiars are smart. I'm not the only one who made a promise with a familiar in their youth. There are many people who complete it decades later or even their descendants completing their pact." 

“I guess.”

“Besides, it’s not like he’s a demon. There is no way my parents would allow two demons with us.”

“... Yeah, you’re right, your old man was a demon hunter going after a rabid Incubus. There’s no way that he would allow two demons to live in his home with children.”

The tension cut their conservation short. Demons and demon hunters seemed to be the one thing Grimm always got tense about. Ichigo didn’t really know what happened to him regarding them, but now he felt like an idiot for mentioning them.

“I’m sorry Grimm, I forgot.”

“It’s fine, we shouldn’t talk about them in public though. People are starting to look.”

He looked around, Grimm’s right, there were a few glares. They just kept walking. 

“Alright, so how was your apprenticeship.”

“Oh, don’t get me started, those two conmen are still on my ass about everything.”

“Can’t believe you are training as a merchant. That’s the last job I would think for you.”

“Oh fuck off!!!”

Both of them laughed and talked about their day. When they got to Ichigo’s home, Grimm waved and continued his path home. Ichigo went upstairs to put his materials away and then went down to eat.

* * *

When Grimmjow got home, he was tempted to blast a hole through the wall.

FUCK FUCK FUCK!!! WHAT'S WITH ICHIGO WANTING TO FIND HIM.

God it's so hard to pretend he knows nothing about this. He wants to scream at his face sometimes and tell Ichigo to stop going on about him.

He can’t though, people hate demons with a passion here due to the Aeston Incident 20 years ago. Demon hunters were still commonplace, and they wouldn’t leave until they killed at least one demon. There’s no doubt that if Ichigo found out, he and his family would be in danger. Oh, why the hell did he take the form of a cat as a child.

He blames his mom, the wretched hag, she could have pretended to be human, but she decided to live as a familiar. He doesn't regret it, he cherishes every moment but dear god it's embarrassing. His own father pretends to be a human in the human realm, but the bastard can manipulate his appearance at will. Guess that’s the perks of an incubus.

“Keep it together!!!! Ughhh-I need to fuuuuck so bad~~~”

Grimm has started to feel _that_ ; his mom always told him it was something he would recognize, even if it was his first time. It wouldn't be that bad but he inherited his dad's powers as well. Why his mother decided to become mates with an incubus he will never understand. He needs to feed but he would have to go somewhere where there's a lot of magic, like the nearby wizarding academy. 

That probably means that Ichigo would see him. That is just asking for trouble, Ichigo and his friends still think of him as a human. He doesn't have the ability to charm or trick them like his father. Kisuke and Gin could help but both foxes were still mad at him for trying to steal their portal mirror. He lost count of the favors he still did for them as apologies, even though he was just barely 10 when it happened. 

Maybe if he asked the tanuki Aizen for help, but he would prefer Uryu to kill him and using his pelt before asking that fucker for anything. 

He was going to have to talk to his parents later, meanwhile, he should make sure Ichigo doesn’t discover anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Starkken for being my beta, they really help with suggestions and editing. I enjoy writing this au and I hope you guys enjoy this story as well.

He remembered complaining to his mom when they had to leave. It wasn’t fair, he promised Ichigo to always be by him, and he needed him now more than ever.

"Mama, I want to stay with Ichigo…"

"Grimm-"

"It's Yuki, Ichi named me Yuki."

His mom sighed, but smiled, Ichigo was his whole world back then.

"Yuki… It's no longer safe there. I was only able to make a pact with Lady Masaki. Don't worry cub, we can see them when you are older."

"But Mama-"

"It's for the best cub. I promise you will be able to see him when you're older."

"*sniff* okay Mama"

"I'm sorry cub. I wish it didn't have to be this way."

She held him as he continued to cry, leaving his previous life behind.

* * *

He never understood why people feared Incubi like his papa, at least until now.

He was caught by demon hunters after freeing his mother from their trap. He tried to flee with his mother, but they got him before she could teleport him back to the demon realm.

"The brat freed that demon bitch, 1,500 gold down the drain."

"More than that Noi, apparently a few wizarding families are looking for a female white cat demon, offering a hefty 6,000 gold."

One of the Hunters showed off the bounty flyer. The 6,000 gold marked in bold black lettering

"What!!! Why???"

"Connection with the Aeston incident."

"Fuck!!! You brat lost us the fucking jackpot!"

One of the demon hunters kicked his cage, crushing it and scratching him. He was so scared, but he needed to do his best to maintain his human form. Any slip up and he might be dead.

"Hey, careful with the kid!"

"Why, he made us lose a fortune!!!"

"We don't know what he is!!"

"WHO THE FUCK CARES!!"

"Wait, guys."

The hunters turned to one of their companions who was reading the flyer.

"Didn't the Aeston incident involve an incubus looking for his pregnant mate?"

Blood drained from their faces, and just as they were about to free Grimm, the ground started to shake.

"̴̛̻̮͔̰̩̈́͗̌̿͒̀ **Ȟ̶̨̞̬͙̤͇̙̰̫̆̓̎o̶̧̢̧̙͈̗̗̮͇̠͙̯͇̪̽̍̏͋͊̈́̉̎̏͆̈̓ẃ̵̥̖̅̂̓̒̓̈́ ̴̜̩̟͍̖̤̇̽́̆̓́̾͂͒͌̐͘̚͠d̶̡̰̪̹̘̒̏͛̎̈̐͠a̶̡̯̼̺̻̞̺̘̓̇͘ͅr̸̛̥͔̬̍͊͑͋͋̆͌́̈́͛̓̕͝͝ͅe̷̡̖̝̬͛͒͂̀̈́̿̿͘ ̸̡̡͎̳̩͍̙͍̘̈̊̑͋͊͐͌͋̏͑̃̚͝y̸̘̞̋̅̆̆̌̍͌̐̃̌̿͘͝ǒ̶͎̗̳̑͂̑̄͛̚͝u̶̡̙̼̠̭̥̭͕̠̥̠̗̠̽̀͂̏͊̀͐̀͘͘͘ͅ ̷̢̛̘͈̰̘̉̾̍̾̄͆̆̽͐t̷̥̤͈̱̭̲͓̺̀̃́̔̈́̉̈̽̂̒͝͝ͅǫ̶̨̡̫̥̯̼̠̤̰̻̿̊̆̅u̵̧̡̖̘̪͉̟̇̿̊̎͂̈́̒̚͠c̴̢̞̤̯̔h̸̝̤͇̠̺͉̠̹̹̳̖̣͔͙̀͋̓̉̆̂̀̎͘ͅ ̸̧͙̬͍̪̟̇̏̎̽̂͝m̸̨̫̼̝͇͍̤̦̮͖̭̞̎̂̿͘y̸̡̢̫̫̙͍̰̭̤̑͆͊̀͛ ̵̯͈̳̙̖̹̊̄̔̉̕ċ̸̢̭̜̩͚̠̖͕̪̪͙͒͌̒̐͂̾̓̄͝ḧ̶̹̖̗́̾͗̊̈́͑͝i̶͍̮̽͒l̶̖̫̻̰̦͕̹͙̑̎͠d̶̪̮̫̦̗̟̳̘͙̠̆̉̀̓͘ͅ!̶̡̡̨̙̟̼͓͓̹̠̭͐̉͂̀̈̄̿͐̎͜͝ ̶̘͙͉͖̲͔̟̑̽͂͘I̴̙͍̐̉ ̵̧̛̹̘͖̣̂̓̏͊̔̌̎̌̚͝w̸̋̅̑̾̃̒̀́̍̐̀̀̚̚͜͠i̴̧̛̳͚͍̲͔͆͐̄̏̔̾͗̃̚ͅl̷͙͙͙̙̬͇͕̼͙̗̯̺͐͗̎̚l̴͚̱̞̜̾̆̈͒̋͘͜ͅ ̵̢̺̼̣̮̖̰̱̻̼̘͎̘̍̐̓͗̐͑̓̊̇̌̿̉̐̕͝ͅm̶̹̲̞̤͈̖͖̯̘̾̆̏ã̷̧̧̹̲̱̹̳̗̹̈́͋̇͊̉̕͘ķ̵̬͓̼̮͉̇̊̾̉͌̽̋̏̎̕͝͝e̷̫̖̬͉̺̤̲͎͉̯̖̞͉̅͛͛ ̵̘̜̭͖̜̦̼̽͂̇̊ͅs̴̨̡̮͖͉̙̟̗̬͕̗̤̟̄͌̅̋̂̏̓͛̊͐̾̏͒͛͜u̵̗̽͋̊̓̀̽͠͠r̴̛̘̮͔̩̤̩̳͚͋̒͊̂̑͜ẽ̴̛̹̹̭̗̙̖͍͓̱͕͐̊̈͊̈̇̾̽͜ ̶̛̖̩̞̰̘̓̌͆̀̅̈̍̅͗̏͘̚͝͠y̷̧̧̝̫̰̬̝͎̓́̌̾͑͝o̷͕̯͈̟̺̱͓̱̝͛͑͆̽͌̇̚͠ṳ̷̤̻̀ ̶͓̱̘̊͗̏̽s̴͖͍͆̋͐͆̑͌̌̃͂͘̕͝͠ṳ̴͕̼̥̞̰̖͍̋́̍̓̚̕ͅf̵̡̧̡͖̟̺̹͇͈͆͆̊̎͐̈́̊̃̀̚̚͜f̶̧̡̡͖̰̟͖̥̲̦̞̙͛͜é̶͚̗͖̣͕̼̼͙͕̰͉̬̬̭̾̊̈́̇̿͌̑͌̊͆̚͜r̶̪̭̰̠̩͓̯̟̽̆͐̇͂̀̾́͐͊̒͐̚͜͝!̸̤͔̟͚̥̺̭̲̍̒̾̔͆͑̎̒͆̈́͊̕** "̸̛͕̟̳̞̄̍̋͑̃́̈́̿͊͂́̒

Grimm never saw the onslaught. His mother shielded him from the sight but the smell of blood and death was everywhere. By the time they all left, not a single trace of the campsite or the hunters remained. His mother and father held him, crying in gratitude that he was safe. It was odd seeing his father that way, why was his father crying? Was that how love affected him?

* * *

His father hasn't changed since, always protective of him to a ridiculous end. His mom says it will get better once he becomes an adult, but he doubts it. He got worse when his mother was pregnant with his little sister, often going to great lengths to make sure Grimm was seen as a human. He is not allowed to take off his necklace until … _ it _ began.

His mom explained to him that Incubi, though they feed off sexual desires, are monogamous and protective of their loved ones. Too many Incubi attacks would start because an incubi's mate or child was in danger.

"As a hybrid, you have the same desire to love and protect as your father. It may be scary, but it's part of your ability to protect those you love."

"What if who I love doesn't want that?"

"They will calm you down, that's what most wizards and hunters fail to recognize."

"Is that what happened in Aeston?"

Tears welled up in her eyes, Aeston was a painful memory. She just wanted him to be safe, but hunters caught her and the whole village paid the price.

"…. Yes, trust me when I say this Grimm, but we never wanted it to happen. He was desperate to find us.”

“But to destroy Aeston!? Isn’t that going a bit too far?”

“ When you are older you will understand your father better than you do now.”

* * *

His mother was right, he did understand his father better now. Perhaps the story of incubi originating from a dying goddess’ love wasn’t so far fetched. He wasn’t as resentful as he used to be, he honestly would have done the same if Ichigo was in danger. He hates to admit that his childhood friend was now not only just a crush, but in his opinion a viable mate.

“Grimmjow, you have to stay in the demon world, your heat is coming soon.”

“Fat chance old man.”

He was sitting at the family table with his parents across from him, all of them in their human forms. They all agreed to stay in their human forms for the majority of the time they lived in the human realm. The exception was sleep, which is why humans never babysat Nell. He remembered Yuzu insisting on babysitting her once and his father made sure nobody could take off Nell’s bracelet.

Grimm hated the idea of going to the demon world. It only made it easier for  _ him _ to get near him. He hated the thought of him going near him after  _ that _ incident.

“Grimmjow, listen to your father. We need to worry about your heat since it’s going to be your first.”

“I’m planning on turning into a cat to wander at the academy and maybe steal a few things from students during lunch.”

“Aren’t a few of the students demon hunters? I heard that the Ishida child is there, I won’t allow it.”

“Pops, it will be safe.”

  
His father looked tense, he gritted through his teeth.

“You are still too young, you haven’t mastered your allure.”

“I’ve been practicing for years! I’m getting better at it!”

“It won’t be enough, you will attract too many humans.”

“I’ll be a cat! They always attract humans!”

He glared at his father, who was seething to the point that his tail and wings were starting to show, his mother noticed and started to purr and nuzzle him. Hearing her purr suddenly calmed him down and his incubus features faded. Grimm would forever be amazed how quickly incubi can be calmed down by their mates and how quickly they can listen to them.

“Love, let’s trust Grimmjow for now. His idea seems fascinating, let’s see how it goes.”

“But…” He looked at his mate’s eyes, big mistake, “Alright...”

She started to purr louder and he smiled, kissing her nose. Grimm walked away as quickly as possible, he was just grateful his mom was on his side and that she convinced his dad. The love his dad had for his mom was his greatest weakness, just like Grimm’s love for Ichigo.

* * *

The market was packed as Ichigo was heading there, people were getting ready for the upcoming graduation ceremony. It’s always a big deal and many family members come from miles to celebrate it with loved ones. It’s usually held outside the grounds to allow those without magic to join, so he hoped to invite Grimm and his family.

As he was walking down, he noticed the shop Grimm was apprenticing at, a large store that seems to always be empty yet was extremely profitable. He went in to look around and it was empty, he was about to leave but he saw a tiny cat statue. It was small, it fit in the palm of his hand, porcelain white with bright blue eyes. It reminded him of Yuki; he wanted to buy it.

“Oh! A customer, how may I help you?”

A silver-haired worker in a white robe came to greet him, his eyes narrow but constantly smiling. It felt as if the worker was staring at his soul.

“Uhhh hi..I’m just looking at the statue. How much for it?”

“ohhh I’m sorry that isn’t for sale.”

“A patron of ours reserved it, he’s picking up soon.”

Ichigo turned around. Another worker, one with blond hair and wearing a black robe. His eyes were covered by a green and white striped hat.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I liked it so I was asking.”

“Don’t worry at all… What interested you in our shop?”

“Oh ummm, does Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez work here?”

The two workers stared at him, smiled, and spoke simultaneously.

“AHHH Grimmy’s friend is here!!!! It’s nice to meet you!! What is your name?”

“Ohh I..ichigo Kurosaki..”

“Kurosaki-kun!!! We’ve heard about you from Grimmy!!”

“His oldest friend, isn’t that right?”

“I guess?”

The two laughed in sync, it was really creepy.

“He’s not here right now, he’s doing errands for his mother. Come again another time, neh?”

“Oh, okay? Goodbye?”

“Bye!!!”

* * *

“Kurosaki. I didn’t expect you here.”

“Hey Uryuu, I’m doing some shopping for later. Have everything ready after graduation?”

“Of course, I decided to follow the demon hunter route. I have already contacted the guild and I’ve been training for it for the last few years.”

“Good for you! I’m still undecided.”

“Well, you have all the time in the world. I’ve been suggested to start with cat demons since their heats are starting soon.”

“Demons have heat?”

“Watch your voice, but yes. It varies on the demon, but cat demons are having it soon, the seasons are changing, and the summer solstice is coming. They usually stay in the demon realm but there are a few that go to areas with high magic presence.”

“How do you know this.”

“Knowing as much about them makes it easier to track them. I’m going to now have to keep an eye on every black and white cat with deep blue eyes?”

“Why?”

“Cat demons always have deep blue eyes.”

* * *

“Oh, Grimmjow-san!!! How are you?”

“Oh god, not you.”

Luppi smiled, he knew that Grimm couldn’t hurt him. It would get him in trouble for now.

“Aizen-sama was curious about you Grimmjow-san.”

“Not interested Luppi, do me a favor, tell him to fuck off and drop-dead afterward.”

“My, my, someone’s a shy bride to be.”

Grimm gritted his teeth and glared at him.

“I refuse to be Aizen’s bride. He knows it, and he can blame it all on that little stunt the both of you pulled years ago.”

“Aizen-sama is still one of the stronger demons, and a viable candidate for your mate, Grimm-san. Maybe you should let him comfort your bed?”

Luppi smirked until he sensed the silver-haired merchant behind him.

“And here I see a Tanuki in our territory.”

“GIN-SAMA! Apologizes but Aizen-sama wanted to see his bride!”

“My, how bold of him to assume that a hybrid whose family pledged loyalty to the Kitsune would become the bride of a tanuki noble.”

“H..he..he’s one of the few eligible mates for Grimmjow-san.”

“Why yes,” Gin glares at Luppi, his golden eyes flashing, “And Grimmjow-san is the one who chooses, not him. Leave now, tanuki pelt is in season right now.”

With that, the tanuki fled from the scene. Grimm breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thank you, Gin.”

“Anytime.” Gin sighed and turned to Grimm, “ your father is worried about you. Since  _ that _ time is coming, and as our best helper, we are happy to assist you. Let’s go to the shop to find something to help.”

Grimm nodded and followed Gin to the shop.

* * *

Ichigo decided to check with Grimm’s mother, she should know where Grimm was if he’s doing errands for her. He knocked on the door and waited for his mom to open. It had been a while since he saw her, Grimm’s parents kept to themselves or were often away for work. Even more so after Grimm’s little sister Nell began to go to a school for non-users. Grimm said it’s because his mother had a bad encounter when he was a child, so he never bothered her about it.

“Ichigo?”

“Oh hi Mrs. Jaegerjaquez, is Grimm still here?”

“No, he left a while ago to finish the last of the errands. He’ll come back later, I’m so sorry you missed him.”

“No problem… are you busy.”

“A client came to discuss something; I’m sorry Ichi.”

“No problem, bye.”

She closes the door, sighs, and walked back to the table to talk to the person waiting for her.

“Sorry about that, a friend of my son wanted to know where he was.”

“Oh that is okay Akemi-sama, I understand.”

“Thank you Aizen-san, now let us discuss what you came here for.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I would like to thank Starrken again for being my beta, they are the best and I'm grateful for them!!!

The moment he walked in, he could smell the stench of him.

"Ma, was Aizen here? I smell the bastard."

"Why yes, he was suggesting to mate with you during your heat."

Boy did he want to vomit to that thought.

"Ma.... what did you say."

"Relax Grimm, do you really think I would simply agree. I told him it was up to you.

He sighed with relief, he never dared to tell his parents what happened between them. It would cause too much tension between his family and the Sosuke clan, something he didn't want to happen.

"Oh thank god."

"I may not know why you avoid him but I could tell you can't stand him. Still, that tanuki has balls for attempting to talk to a family that's allied with the kitsune. Though I can't imagine him talking with your father.”

"Where's dad"

"With Nell, she's infatuated with the water nymph Hallibal, I swear you two have the worst taste in mates."

Was that a dig at choosing Ichigo?

"We learned it from you. "

He dodged the knife thrown at him. He hadn't forgotten about his mother's skillful aim.

"Your father is a wonderful mate, a bit overprotective but it's his nature. You will be the same with your mate."

"I know."

"Now go and practice your cat form, you have to be convincing! Otherwise, I'm bringing your aunt Yoruichi into this."

God he didn’t want to deal with her again, he ran to his room and took off the necklace and let himself be free. He felt the illusion fade, he looked much different now. He didn't know how to fully control his transformation, he lost count how many times he almost exposed himself as a demon. 

His golden hair grew longer and turned back to his natural blue with blonde and white highlights. His claws popped out, his feet turned into paws, and fur grew over his skin. His spotted tail was finally free, no longer holding the illusion of a belt, which was liberating.

Physically, he never inherited any of his father's incubus traits, just general looks, but he was aware that he emitted far more allure than he would if he was a regular cat demon. One time he was with his mother and aunt at another town's market, and he got far more attention than those two. Even Ichigo commented once on men being more interested in him than their friend Orihime. He begged his father to teach him how to reduce his allure, which was still a pain to master. Grimm afterwards followed every incubus suggestion to reduce his allure, some good (drink lotus blossom tea), some bad (unleash your demon for a full month), and some he would prefer to drop dead (have constant sex with mate or desired mate). Overall he handled it as well as he could.

He looks at the mirror again, he's going to have to focus in order to appear like a cat. He had to remember how he used to as a child, only this time without his mother's guidance. He felt himself getting smaller, more fur growing, his tail became fluffier, and he was now a white cat with black paws. This time he even took a female form, he was trying to practice that in order to prove to his parents that he was getting better at transforming into different sexes as an animal. He had to prove to his father that he was capable of living in the human world during his heats, for Ichigo's sake.

He walked down to show his mother how his transformation went when his father and sister came back.

"Grimmy, you look so cute!!!"

He purred and let his sister pick him up. His parents looked at his transformation.

"Good job sweetie."

"… I'm impressed"

His father was impressed, maybe that means that he can stay in the human world with Ichigo

* * *

_"Cat demons have deep blue eyes."_

Uryuu's words plagued his mind, it was hard to even comprehend it. He vividly remembered the deep blue of the older familiar's eye, Cherinika was the name her mother gave her. She was a gentle creature, devoted to his mother and the protection of her offspring. There was no way that she was a demon, or was she? If she was, then what about Yuki?

When he asked Uryuu about a cat demon with sapphire-like eyes, he was very confused. He heard of no demon with that type of eye color but he admitted that the knowledge he had of demons was limited.

_"I personally haven't heard of cat demons with that type of eye color but I can look into my family's records for any information on them. There may be something we have missed during our hunts."_

_"Oh… well thanks for letting me know"_

He looked at the frame by his bedside, it was a photo that his mother took of him and Yuki cuddled together during bedtime, apparently he used to throw fits if Yuki wasn't with him for bedtime. He still felt restless at times, would he feel the same if Yuki truly was a demon?

He still remembered what happened to demons that ended up being captured, they were sent to the Church of the Silver Cross for slaughter. It was brutal, but many of them attacked human settlements, like Aeston. There can’t be such a thing as an innocent demon, can there? 

An image of a slaughtered Yuki in the Church appeared in the back of his mind, Yuki apparently looked enough like a demon to be captured according to Uryuu.

“NO!!!”

He banished that thought from his mind and held the frame tightly. Demon or not, he just wants his Yuki to be safe.

* * *

An hour later after practicing his transformations with dad and Nel, his mom mentioned something as she was making dinner.

“Oh Grimmjow, change back into a human.”

“Aren’t I still practicing Ma?”

“Ichigo stopped by while you were out”

“WHAT!!! Ma, why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because practice is important if you want to stay here. Now go, and remember to put on your necklace.”

“I know Ma!”

* * *

The human realm was so limiting when it came to living there.

He doesn't regret his choice, but he missed being able to have any form as a child in the demon realm. He was limited in the human realm and there was always some strange dynamic when it came to genders.

Demons' concept of gender depended on the type of demon, but there was still a fluid idea of it. Some can only change during the cycles of the moon like his mother and aunt, while others could have any form they desired. He thankfully inherited that ability from his dad.

He used to have his hair long, often wearing flowy clothes like kimonos and skirts with long sweaters. He even took in a female form when he felt like it at times. Many younger demons would try to propose to him, all suffering major rejection, his heart belonged to Ichigo. Ulquiorra, a bat demon who he bonded with due to sharing the same predicament, often told him that he would need to put his foot down and learn to fight them off.

_"Some get really aggressive when you don't like them, so it's better to crush them to remind them that they will never be with you."_

He took that advice to heart after encountering Aizen.

* * *

Aizen was a kind tanuki at first, but he was a bit too obsessed with him. His father used his obsession with you to try to form a treaty and an arranged marriage that backfired on him later. They were still friends despite all that but he always wanted him to make the promise of being mates.

_"Grimm-chan, let us be mates."_

_"Aizen-kun, I don't want to be."_

_"Why not?"_

To this day Grimm regrets mentioning it at all and it's one of the main reasons he refuses to let Ichigo know the truth.

_"I already made a promise to my human friend Ichigo. I'll be his once we are adults."_

Aizen didn't like this response but he hid it well. Grimm didn't know the cruelty he was capable of then so he let it slide. It was a few months after that conversation that the incident occurred.

* * *

Grimm just got in trouble for trying to steal the kitsune's mirror. He was desperately missing Ichigo at this point and wanted to see him. His parents still emphasized that it wasn't safe, especially after what happened with the demon hunters.

He was trying to find another way when Aizen told him that he brought Ichigo here.

_"I can hide him as a fellow tanuki, it's the least I can do."_

_"Thank you Aizen, what can I do to thank you?"_

He blushed and asked in the softest voice.

_"I would like a kiss."_

It was an innocent request, nothing bad would happen if he agreed, but he just couldn't.

_"No"_

Aizen stopped smiling, he was furious, his features were starting to show.

_"Why….WHY ARE YOU CHOOSING A HUMAN OVER ME!!!"_

_“...Aizen?”_

Aizen was trying to pin him and screaming to his face, forest green eyes glowing.

_"WHY ARE YOU CHOOSING A HUMAN. HUMANS ARE FILTH, THEY DESERVE NOTHING!!! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ABOUT THE INNOCENTS THEY SLAUGHTERED. THE GODDESS!!! THAT IDIOTIC FOX NOBLE!!! MARK MY WORDS YOU WILL BECOME JUST LIKE THEM!!!"_

_“AIZEN YOU ARE SCARING ME!!”_

This was scary, he had to flee with Ichigo now, oh god he could be hurt. Grimm pushed Aizen far away and ran to try to find Ichigo in through the halls to escape, it felt like he was running in circles until he saw a glimpse of red and orange.

_"ICHIGO!!!"_

Ichigo was lying on the floor, a small puddle of blood starting to pool. He had to heal him in order to take him to safety. Grimm was doing his best with the small healing spell that Gin taught him, but it wasn't working.

_"I can heal him for you Grimm-chan."_

Grimm turned around, Aizen was staring deep into his soul, smiling and waiting for his response.

_"What do you want?"_

_"I want two kisses for now,"_ he sweetly smiled, that smile would always make him want to vomit afterward.

 _"…okay,"_ what other choice did he have, it was for Ichigo.

Aizen stood there, waiting for him to initiate the kiss, and when he did, Aizen never seemed to want to let go. It was a scary experience to deal with once, but he kissed him again. Any price to save Ichigo.

Just as he promised, he went to heal Ichigo, though he seemed to be much better at it than Grimm. A couple of minutes later, Ichigo looked fine and woke up.

_"mmmm… what happened."_

_"Ichigo!!!"_

Grimm ran up to his friend and hugged him tightly, he was okay, his Ichigo was okay.

_"Ichigo!!! I was so scared for you!!! I'm so happy you're okay."_

Ichigo smiled and hugged him back.

_"Silly Grimm, I'm fine!!! Now let's go play."_

That is when he realized he was tricked.

* * *

Turned out Aizen got his servant Luppi to pretend to be Ichigo. He found a photo of Ichigo and used it to get a kiss out of him. Grimm was so furious that he scratched Luppi and abandoned Aizen as a friend. It sickened him that Aizen was that low to do that, and pretty much disregarded him as a potential mate. That didn't stop Aizen though, who thought the kisses proved something.

Every once in awhile, he would try to send him gifts to accept his courtship but he kept throwing them away or donating them to his other friends. All his friends but Ulquiorra kept saying he's just playing hard to get, which he promptly dumped as friends and begged his parents to live in the human world. The gods were on his side because it turned out his mother was pregnant, and this time they were going to live a human life in his childhood home.

_"You may not be able to tell your Ichigo about your promise, but at least you can spend the rest of his life together,"_ muttered Ulquiorra on his last day in the demon realm.

_"You're right, maybe once I control my transformations, I can be with him forever."_

_"ugh, well at least don't forget me while you are living your delusions."_

_"Hey!!!"_

_"Don't worry, I'll visit you while I laugh at your mistakes."_

The two giggled, Grimm was going to miss the bat demon, but it's worth it to see Ichigo again.

* * *

He never expected to reunite with Ichigo in his current human form, he was still debating on the form he would take the majority of his life here. He couldn’t change to any form he desired that day, he had to pick whether he had to be a male or a female for the rest of the time he spent with Ichigo. It literally happened by accident while he was getting treats for his lazy aunt Yoruichi. 

She agreed to help him with the forms he liked in exchange for buying her expensive cat treats that she was a fan of, thankfully he had the foresight of taking her purse that day. It was one of these days where he met Ichigo again. 

That day he was getting ready for the day, he turned into a male to see how he looked. The past few days as a girl were okay, though the allure made it difficult in crowds. He did meet Yuzu and Karin, the two were toddlers when he left, so seeing them grown up was quite the shock. He would see Ichigo at a distance but he didn’t feel comfortable meeting him right now. He needed to be in the right form to meet him.

Grimm had to wait for Yoruichi to get him so she could show him the safe areas in the town for demons, like the shop or the bar run by a bull demon. So he decided to work on chores.

He was cleaning in his room when he heard Yoruichi start to rummage through his bag. Grimm quickly ran down to see her grabbing his baby blue collar. 

The collar was a gift from Ichigo when they were still kids. He even scratched the name Yuki on the inside of the collar. He used to wear it as a necklace but he started using it as a keychain after moving to the human realm. 

_"Give it back!"_

He lunged to get it, but she was faster and jumped away. He continued to chase her until his parents opened the door and she ran out. 

_"We're home!"_

_"Nooo! You let her out! Now I have to go after her!"_

His dad stopped him and checked if he had his necklace on. 

_"Fine, go after her."_

He ran, he could smell her tracks, she knew the importance of the collar and still decided to play that stunt. He chased after her when he realized where she was heading to, the Kurosaki household. That bitch was going to pay.

He bangs the door, which was opened by none other than Yuzu.

_“Hello?”_

_“Did a black cat holding a collar run inside here?”_

She pointed upstairs

_“Brother’s room, first door on your right.”_

_“Thank you!!”_

He ran upstairs, first door on the right, only to see Yoruichi on the bed, without the collar.

_“WHERE IS IT YOU DAMN CAT?”_

_“Mreow?”_

_“LIKE HELL YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT I’M TALKING ABOUT!!!”_

_“Meow”_

_“YOU THIEVING CAT!!! GIVE IT BACK!!!”_

_“Ummm excuse me? Is this what you were talking about.”_

_“SHUT U-”_

Grimm turns to see Ichigo, his Ichigo, holding his collar.

_“Oh ummm yeah, that’s mine.”_

_“Here.”_

Ichigo handed him the collar, it brought him back to when Ichigo gave him his collar. A stirring sensation in his heart.

_“Thanks…”_

_“Meow”_

_“SEE IF I GET YOU ANYTHING EVER AGAIN!”_

_“Mreow!!!”_

_“DON’T YOU DARE BRING MY MOM INTO THIS!!”_

Ichigo burst into laughter, Grimm guesses it’s due to the scene he witnessed.

_“HAHAHAHA… ahhh, I take it that this cat is yours?”_

_“My mom’s, she stole this. It belonged to my … first pet.”_

_“What was it?”_

_“Oh, an... orange.. cat.”_

He never had a pet, but he can’t let Ichigo wonder why a collar was important to him. He hoped he was dense enough to buy it.

_“Oh cool, I also had a cat, it was a white familiar though.”_

He bought it.

_“Oh cool, what was its name? I named mine Chi.”_

_“Oh, their name was Yuki.”_

_“Cute name.”_

_“Thanks, what is yours?”_

Well, here goes nothing.

_“My name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. What’s yours?”_

_“Ichigo Kurosaki.”_

They ended up spending the rest of the day talking, before they knew it, it was already night.

_“I have to go now, thanks for letting me hang out with you.”_

_“No problem, it was fun.”_

_“I hope to see you again.”_

_“I hope so too.”_

Ever since then, the two were the closest of friends. Though Grimm kinda wished he picked a better form, he was happy with Ichigo.

He hoped it would remain like this forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muses are inspiring me before life decides to end my ability to update as often as I want to. I would like to thank my beautiful beta the lovely

Ichigo opened the door when he heard someone knock. Grimmjow was waiting outside, nervously waiting.

“Grimm!”

“My old hag forgot to tell me that you were looking for me. Sorry, Ichi.”

“Don’t worry, come on in,” He turned around, “Yuzu, tell the goat face and Karin that I’ll be upstairs with Grimm.”

“Hi, Grimm! Okay, then I’ll start working on dinner.”

“Thanks, Yuzu. Come on, Grimm.”

The two went up to the ginger’s room and pulled out his video game consoles.

“So, how were the errands.”

“Pain in the ass... I accidentally met up with someone I never wanted to see again.”

“Who?”

Grimm sighed and laid down on Ichigo’s bed.

“Remember when I told you about Chi and the boy that liked me as a kid?”

“That jackass who threatened to hurt your cat if you didn’t kiss him?”

Ichigo was furious. He remembered when Grimm told him of the guy one day after he panicked. It was over seeing him hurt after rescuing an injured cat. It took Grimm several hours to relax, all while Ichigo was holding him.

"I ran into the servant who helped him."

"What happened?”

“...He was being an ass. He got scared off by my boss so it didn’t matter. Sorry for mentioning it.”

Grimm looked a bit depressed, he confided to Ichigo that it was a traumatic experience and that he only came out to him and his other friend since the boy came from a powerful family. Ichigo tried to convince him to tell his parents but apparently the backlash would be severe and would harm a lot of innocents if he did. The fact that he had to bottle it up caused panic attacks when it’s mentioned.

“Grimm.”

“...hmm”

He looked at Ichigo who reached out his hand, he grabbed it, trying to bring him back.

“I’m going on top of you.”

“M'kay.”

Ichigo climbed onto his bed and settled himself on top of Grimm, it was one of the many techniques that he learned to calm down and bring back Grimm. Grimm slowed his breathing and relaxed under Ichigo’s weight.

“....Thanks.”

“No problem.”

They stayed like that for a solid 30 minutes until Grimm was okay. By then he signaled that he was fine, and grabbed Ichigo’s video game controller.

“Still stuck on the boss?”

“Yeah, are you going to help?”

“Duh.”

The two laughed and played games until it was time for dinner. Yuzu insisted on Grimm joining them.

“We’ve been so busy with preparing for the Ceremony that we haven’t been able to invite your family.”

“Well, we’ve been busy too so don't worry about it."

Grimm missed being able to enjoy dinner at the Kurosaki household, it was tasty even without his favorite meals. 

“How’s the merchant apprenticeship going?”

“Pretty good, cleaning, checking stock, bookkeeping. It’s pretty easy honestly.”

“Maybe I could stop by on occasion when I’m done with work. What’s the family and friends discount?”

“Double the price.”

“What, why!!!”

“Family rate, that’s the rule. I can’t change it.”

“No fair!”

“Rules are rules, ask my boss later.”

Everyone laughed, the Jaegerjaquez family has been a part of their family since Ichigo became friends with Grimm. They are almost always at each other's houses and it felt as if they've always been part of the family- and they were but he didn't want them to know.- His mother and Isshin told Ichigo and his sisters that she was their mother's midwife and vice versa but she lived somewhere else.

“You know it’s kinda cool that our moms knew each other for so long, only for you to become friends.”

“Ichi-nii, it’s almost as if you and Grimm-nii were meant to be together.”

The two choked on their meals and blushed as they were trying to regain their composure. All while Karin laughed, giving them an all-knowing smirk.

“Be careful Yuzu, Ichi and Catboy are getting embarrassed about that comment.”

“Karin!!”

She simply smirked and continued eating her meal, watching the two still flustered about the comment. 

* * *

After dinner, Grimm was getting ready to head out when Isshin grabbed his jacket.

“Hold on Grimmjow, let me walk you home."

“Really?”

"I have to talk to your mom." 

"Oh, okay."

Grimm walked with Isshin, it used to be awkward until Isshin one day visited him and his family. It was unexpected but it was a welcome visit.

_"I'm glad to see all of you return from the demon realm. You have been an important part of our lives and it was hard to see you go."_

_"Thank you, Isshin."_

_"I still receive updates from Seretei from friends. I can inform you of anything suspicious."_

_His parents were shocked, they didn’t expect any of this._

_“Isshin, you don-”_

_“Akemi, you saved my daughters' lives and you extended Masaki’s life just a little more by finding the bastard who tried to kill them. This is the least I can do to protect your family.”_

_His mother was in tears that day, Grimm overheard his mother tell his father that she secretly feared about being betrayed. That she witnessed her cousin be betrayed and taken to the Church by someone who he believed was his friend. She never let it show, as the current Pantera she was never allowed to show weakness to others except her mate. The relief of being protected must have hit her hard._

Isshin was a man of his word, he always warned them of any possible threats, which not only helped them but other demon families that were living there. Even the Kitsune used the knowledge he provided to help others.

“Praise the White god for the human who has helped this community!!!” cried a wolf demon who gifted both families lots of meats that his family raised as farmers. It lasted them a couple of weeks and that’s even after throwing two massive barbeques that month. 

“I'm surprised you’re still working for the Merchants.”

“Well, I still owe them in their eyes.”

“Yeah, your mother told me about your little stunt.”

Grimm blushed, Isshin was the last person he wanted to know about his screw up with the portal mirror, besides Ichigo.

“Don’t worry kiddo, I won’t tell Ichigo.”

“Ugh please don't. "

Isshin laughed and ruffled Grimm's hair, as he used to as a kitten. 

"Don't worry, Yuki."

"UGH!!!"

He can't help but smile when hearing his old name.

* * *

Grim opened the door to his home, and walked inside. Isshin waited by the door. Akemi hugged her son and waived to Isshin. She signaled him to come in but Isshin pulled out a cigarette, their usual signal. With a sigh, she went to grab her jacket and walked out, her husband following behind.

“What’s wrong love?”

"I'm going to go talk to Isshin. I'll be right back." 

She gave her mate a kiss on the lips and he kissed back.

"Of course love, be safe."

"Don't worry, she'll be safe with me."

Aloysius glared at the former demon hunter and closed the door. The two walked to a secluded area and she placed a barrier.

"Cherinika"

"It's Akemi now, only Masaki could call me that."

"Loyal as always, how are the kids?"

"Nell is adapting well, though too attached to a water nymph. As for Grimm, while he likes it here, he might have to go home to find an acceptable mate."

"My son's not good enough for him?"

She snarled, her fangs and claws showing. Isshin just wanted their kids to be happy but he didn’t know the danger of the two becoming mates. She never had the heart to tell him of the Summer Rain murder.

"Do you realize the danger you are suggesting!?"

"I kid I kid, hold off your claws."

"This is serious Isshin!"

“I know I know… and I’m going to have to agree with you. The Church is coming up with something and several will be coming to this upcoming graduation.”

“Ishida?”

“Yeah, they reached out to Seireitei. They even reached out to me. A former Seireitei demon hunter that had ties to an exiled member of their church. Be careful.”

Akemi decided to pull out a cigarette after lighting it with a blue flame. She then took a long drag, Isshin also pulled one of his own to light it and smoke.

“Terrible timing in all this.”

“I take it there’s more happening.”

She takes another drag and blows some smoke, creating an image of a wolf, a tanuki, and an octopus.

“My son is about to become an adult, and while we are letting him choose his mate, we have gotten 3 prominent suitors requesting for his hand.”

“That doesn’t sound bad, I truly hope for his happiness.”

“Even if it means the 3 young powerful demons in this town, including a fourth.”

“Why four?”

She sighed and puffed out another cloud of smoke, this time turning into a much larger fox.

“Lord Hitsugaya will be coming, sooner since you mentioned that members of the Church will be joining this ceremony.”

“Isn’t he the-”

“Yes. He’ll be posing as a relative.”

“Ah, so why are the suitors visiting?”

“Aizen, son of the Sousuke clan leader, was insisting on ‘comforting’ Grimm and came to convince me. So the other two decided to come to court Grimm properly.”

“Have they found lodging?”

“Of course, we’re not fools.” 

She sighs and puts out her cigarette.

“Does Grimm know?”

“I’ll tell him later, he wants to live here but he’s going to have to learn to accept the demon realm.”

“Let him have a little bit of fun before he is no longer able to.”

“...I guess you’re right.”

“I’ll see you then.”

“Goodbye, Isshin.”

The two walked back to their homes, going back to the lives they live and forgetting what they used to be. Akemi sniffed the air to make sure that nobody was following them, she smelled the faint scent of the Church’s silvervine from far away, they were going to have to be more careful now. She held her hand to her heart and prayed to the Blue Goddess and the White God, may her family be safe. 

* * *

Uryuu kept himself hidden with magic. He thought it odd for the two to suddenly go out in a secluded area. Maybe an affair but he doubts it, the two are too devoted to their loved ones to even consider it. It made him even more suspicious when he saw Akemi use magic to create a barrier. He thought that the Jaegerjaquez family was unable to use magic since their children were unable to use it. Things didn’t add up, he was going to have to notify the Church of this.

* * *

He knew something was wrong the moment his mom returned.

“Ma, you're hiding something…”

“I was not hiding it, I just wanted to tell you tomorrow.”

“Ma.”

“Alright, Alright… You will have 3 suitors coming soon. They will be coming with Toshiro.”

“FUCK!!! Why!!!”

“Blame Aizen, seems the other two overheard. I guess the word spread fast.”

“THAT MOTHERFUCKER!!!”

He punched the wall.

"Hey! You better patch that up!"

"Sorry!... Who are the other two?”

“Oh… Arroniero and Stark, you remember them, right?”

Oh yeah, the other two boys who confessed to him, at least they were nice about their rejections. Though Aaroniero looked a bit too much like Ichigo that it made him uncomfortable, he blamed the incident for being creeped out by him. He seemed nice. Stark was nice too, he wasn't pushy but he tended to sleep too much when Grimm wanted to play. 

“Yeah…”

“Well they are all going to stay in the home of Lord Hitsugaya, and they all requested to court you properly. Of course, you will be allowed a chaperone if you wish.”

“Wait wait wait…. Is this for real.”

“Yeah, Lord Hitsugaya himself will actually host them.”

“He barely visits.”

“Well, he’s visiting soon.”

He wondered if he could sneak some catnip sake into his room. All his plans dashed for now. Why did fate hate him? 

“Ma, I’m going to bed.”

“Good night.”

* * *

Grimmjow laid in his bed, the illusion gone and wondering of his fate. His parents were gracious for allowing him to choose a mate and to let him live in the human world, but he couldn’t admit the truth to them. He wanted to choose Ichigo as a mate, not a demon. Sure he could keep his promise to Ichigo if he mated someone else, but it wasn’t what he wanted. He loved Ichigo. 

Grimm knew of the risk of falling in love with a human, it was pretty much suicidal. There were tales of demons taking a form to be with their beloved, only to end in tragedy. The one that hit him to the core was the Summer Rain murder.

He knew the incident by heart, it not only served as a warning to loving a human, but it was the reason the two shopkeepers started their store for demons in the human realm.

The victim was the youngest of the winter Kitsune nobles, she fell in love with her human friend and took a human form in order to marry him. She was apparently beautiful and very skilled in making beautiful paintings that were sold by her husband. They even had a baby boy and seemed to be happy. That was until the incident.

Apparently her husband didn't know she was a demon until their son got sick. The noblewoman decided to go back into her fox form to find a cure for her sick son. Only for her to be discovered and attacked by her husband. When she took her human form, the merchant grabbed a knife and killed her. All while their son watched. The boy fled and called out to his demon family and he vanished into the night. That boy would end up being Lord Hitsugaya, who placed strict rules when it came to the erasure of memories.

Obviously the kitsune retaliated against the merchant, pretty much driving him insane as punishment for killing his wife. His community turned a blind eye, not only were they frightened by the demons haunting him, but by the fact that his wife died and his son was gone with no explanation caused suspicion. He was found dead a few months later, holding a portrait of his wife and son, poison-laced with his wine.

Two years later, on the anniversary of the noblewoman's death, the first Kitsune shop was built as a connection for demons living in the human realm. Now, most demons live in towns that have kitsune shops, many having at least one worker with the ability to erase human memories.

Grimm may not have been a kitsune, but as a worker, he had to protect other demons who were still new in living in the human realm. By guiding them to human customs and alerting his bosses of the ‘abandoned’ that were causing damage, fueling the fear of demons.

Being a demon merchant was a viable job for him, as it not only allowed him to stay a good part in the human world, but it was something he genuinely wanted to do. The only downside was dealing with the ‘abandoned.’ They were demons who were descendants of former playmates of the gods who had been abandoned for reasons that were not readily apparent. Many were resentful and thrived on creating chaos for the human realm, causing a rift between them and demons who wanted to live peaceful lives. 

This was a lot to handle, but right now that was the last thing on his mind. Grimm decided to go down and grab some of his mom’s sake. He poured some into a cup and went back into his room.

* * *

Isshin was greeted by Ichigo when he got back home.

"Hey, Goatface. What took so long?"

"I was catching up with Akemi. Since there are going to be a large number of important demon hunters and members of the church here for graduation, and you know how she and Grimm feel about them. I felt that it was the right thing to tell her about them.”  
“That still shouldn’t have taken very long.”   
“Yes, but she told me that her nephew, Toshiro, was going to be here and that Aizen came along. Grimm was very much not a fan of finding out that bit of news.”

“Wait, who’s Aizen?”

“Just one of Grimm’s suitors, the one he hates the most.”

“Wait. Grimm has suitors?”

Isshin turned to Ichigo, he knew that his son had feelings for Grimm, but he didn’t want to confront him about it, that would make him deny it. Not to mention the fear of Grimmjow’s parents if the two actually fell in love.

“You shouldn’t worry about it right now Ichigo, there’s nothing you can do.”  
“And you expect telling me that is going to work?”

“No, but I can hope.”

“Goatface, just tell me.”

“Fine. Yes, he does because it is a large part of Akemi’s family traditions but she and her husband are trying to let him choose.”

“ARRRGH!” 

Ichigo was frustrated, why was all this happening all at once? He just wanted to spend time with his best friend, and now he was wishing that he hadn’t asked.

“Right, I’m going to bed,” he announced, stalking off. In the back of his mind, he wondered if he could swipe some of Isshin’s sake for his room just to help his mind shut up so he could sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I would like to thank the amazing Starkken for being an amazing beta!!! I would like to also thank the glorious and amazing Wulvercazz for making this (seriously check them out they are amazing!!!!) :
> 
> https://twitter.com/WulverC/status/1294092267309989889
> 
> Sadly the next update will take a while so I'm going to place Old Promise on Hiatus. I will explain more in the endnotes but please enjoy this chapter.

When he woke up that Saturday, he felt crushed. This was something that Grimm should have told him.

Ichigo never felt so hurt after learning something about Grimm's life before, _ever_. Especially from his dad of all people. He knew that he was part of a sect that still believed in, and worshiped, the Old Gods. But to hide something this big?

**_"He's yours and he didn't trust you. Of course it’s going to hurt."_ **

He brushed off that thought, he hated hearing that voice. The one that fed on his deepest desires and fears. 

**_"He's always been yours. Don't let them steal him away again."_ **

"Shut up a demon, he had his reasons." 

He would always regret the day he opened the amulet that his mother hid in the attic. It had been cursing him since he was a boy, ever since Yuki left.

Ichigo was so lonely without Yuki, that he wanted to find a friend. Boy did that bite him in the ass, he now pestered Ichigo

**_“My my, how defensive King. Just admit to him your feelings and keep him to yourself. You’ve wanted to do that since forever. Not a demon by the way”_ **

“Shut up.”

The voice got worse after both Grimm and him went through puberty. It actually scared him and at one point made him consider cutting contact with Grimm, but he couldn’t go through with it. He cared about Grimm way too much.

**_“Admit it dumbass, confess to him. Show him that he’s yours.”_ **

Ichigo was wondering if he could swipe some of the goat-face’s booze to ignore him. 

**_“Well, if that’s the way yer going handle things, I’ll just have ta bother ya in yer next wet dream. Sweet dreams, King.”_ **

He felt the voice’s presence disappear and Ichigo sighed in relief. He’d eat breakfast and sneak some booze before classes started.

* * *

“Can’t I just reject them all mom.”

It was breakfast time in the Jaegerjaquez household. Today his mother made him his favorite breakfast as an apology for souring his evening. He couldn’t stay mad at his mom for long, especially when she made him his favorite dishes: banana pancakes and smoked salmon.

“No. Trust me, I want you to but…these are sons of prominent nobles who’ve been pushing for years, since you were a child.”

“Your mother has constantly expressed her choice to let you choose, but her position as Pantera and yours as her heir has made it harder to reject these suitors. “

Grimm groaned, he couldn’t resent his mom’s role as Pantera, it was an honorable title, but it meant that he had to continue his line. He wanted offspring, but that was in the back burner, not like his parents planned him. 

“Why can’t I just do what mom did and get knocked up by another demon.”

“Grimm…”

“Fine, Ichigo then.”

Akemi bristled as she served Grimm his favorite drink, coffee with a shot of espresso and two scoops of vanilla ice cream, revealing her ears and fangs.

“Grimm.”

“Fine, but do I honestly have to go on a date with them?”

“You could bring a chaperone, they can halt it if you are uncomfortable”

“Will they, ma?”

“It can be Isshin.”

Isshin knew him well, he could be trusted. Hopefully he can prevent them from even touching him.

"Fine."

“They will be arriving in a few days, so I’ll let him know and we’ll get the dates ready. Just go out with them a few times and if you don’t want to, then you can reject them.”

"Besides, Ulquiorra is working as a servant for Starrk, I'm sure that you two can catch up. "

"Really?"

He'd missed Ulquiorra, they caught up on occasion but both of them got busy with their jobs, so this seemed to be the one thing he could look forward to. 

“I’ll go call Isshin to see if he can be your chaperone.”

“Okay, thanks ma!”

"Now go eat your breakfast."

Grimmjow smiled and shoved a mouthful of pancakes. Today was really looking up for him, even if he had to deal with the suitors. Then again, it's probably going to get worse.

* * *

Ichigo came in for breakfast but he wasn’t really hungry, there was a feeling deep inside that was gnawing at him.

**_“It’s jealousy, dipshit.”_ **

He sighed, it was going to be one of those days.

“What’s wrong Ichi-nii?”

“Oh, nothing.”

“It’s gotta be about kitty-breath then.”

“Karin.”

“What, I’m only stating the obvious!”

That’s when the phone rang. Isshin went up to get it.

“I’ll get it.”

“Thanks, dad.”

Isshin picked up the ringing phone. 

“Hello!...Hi Akemi...Huh? Grimmjow wants me to be a chaperone?"

Ichigo overheard his dad on the phone.

“Chaperone?”

“Give me a minute Ichigo… Sure!! Anything for him, let him know… Okay bye.”

Isshin hung up.

“Why did Aunt Akemi call?”

“Oooh, she wants me to act as a chaperone for Grimm.”

“Why?”

“Grimmjow isn’t too pleased about this, at all, it kinda fell on him last night.”

“He didn’t know?”

“Nah, it was a curveball thrown at the entire family by the suitors.”

“Oh.”

So Grimm didn’t keep it from him, that made him feel better.

“What’s pissing him off is that he has to go on dates with them a few times. He is obligated to go on a few dates with them. He’s-”

He ignored the rest of whatever the old goat-face had to say. Grimm was going to have to go on dates with people he didn’t know anything about, and he could do nothing about it. And that fact was pissing him off.

* * *

The fact that he couldn’t do anything to prevent the situation at hand was irritating him to the point of distraction. It shouldn’t have bothered him but it did. All-day he’d been struggling in classes, such as Mr. Kurotsuchi’s history of alchemy class.

“Kurosaki.”

“hmmm”

“KUROSAKI!!!”

“HUH?”

“What was the first alchemical potion the First Magician showed to the Prince of Asauchi.”

“Oh Ummm-”

“Clearly it seems you weren’t paying attention to my class then. You will be cleaning the lab alone today.”

And now it’s the reason he’d have to clean up the mess of Mr. Kurotsuchi’s alchemy lab. Could today get any worse?

* * *

“Dumbass!! Why didn’t you tell me you were going to get a job as Starrk’s servant.”

“I thought it was obvious, we are followers of the White God. Kitsune are followers of the Blue Goddess, are they not?”

“Ehhh good point.”

Grimmjow was talking to his closest, and very nearly only, demon friend through the communication mirror in his room. It took him many hours of work in order to collect enough to even buy a half-way decent mirror. 

“Soooo….Starrk is going to be one of your suitors.”

“Fuck me!!! Those three know I’m not interested in them.”

“You know those with no brain….no common sense or the understanding of the word ‘no’”

“Yeah….”

“Hopefully you picked a reasonable chaperone.”

“It’s….the demon hunter Mom befriended…”

“.....Well... those three better remember what consent is, if they want to keep their genitals.”

Ahhh, Ulquiorra always knew what to say to make him feel better.

“HAHAHA!!! Ahhh you’re right about that Ulqui.”

“Hmmm, maybe we could make a business on that: a chaperone that will cut off unwanted suitors' genitals! We could make millions!”

“Doubt Isshin would get involved.”

“Even with a 40 percent cut?”

“Even then.”

“Boo”

His deadpan delivery made that line come out even funnier. Since he was a child, Ulquiorra struggled with his emotions and how to express them. Grimm was good at reading him so it was never an issue for him, he could always tell what the bat was saying, maybe that’s why they remained so close.

“Okay okay, now tell me what’s been going on in the demon world.”

“Fine so... The tanukis Loly and -”

The two caught up on all the current gossip on both sides of their connection. It was always a good idea to know what was going on no matter what realm one was dwelling in. Besides, that’s what friends are for.

* * *

Ichigo was still cleaning the lab but was still distracted about the fact that Grimm was going out on dates with some guys that he might marry. What made it worse was his own dad was overseeing it.

**_"Free me."_ **

"Huh?"

He heard a voice coming from the back of his mind. He was looking around when he saw a large mirror with charms surrounding it.

**_"FREE ME!"_ **

A shadowy cloud was appearing from the mirror, something was trapped. He was trying to ignore it but the voice was familiar. A familiar presence that desires to be free.

Ichigo went closer to see the mirror and that's when it clicked, the amulet. He heard the voice from the amulet.

"I'm not going to let you demon."

**_"Right... I forgot, you always stop listening because you think I'm a demon. WELL, I'M NOT ONE."_ **

"Riiiight... then what are you if you're not one. Ya goddamn parasite."

The cloud started to take form, slowly appearing more and more humanlike.

**_"Hmph, I liked it better when you mortals feared us. No respect for Gods now."_ **

"What?"

**_"No respect for Gods now. Despite still taking advantage of the blessings we have given you. The magic itself was a gift, and you disregard the Goddess that gave that gift. Do you even know the name of the Goddess, King?"_ **

The humanoid cloud finally took on a proper form, taking one that looked almost identical to Ichigo. The only difference was his albino appearance and his golden eyes with black sclera.

"What the fuck!?"

**_"You took that amulet years ago. What did you expect?"_ **

"Stop looking like that!"

**_"Can't do anything about it. I dare you to stop me."_ **

Ichigo turned to get Professor Mayuri but as he ran to grab the door, it was gone. 

**_“Not going to work~”_ **

The voice changed, becoming layered with its typical echo inside his head.

“LET ME GO!!!”

**_“I must admit it never ceases to amaze me how brainless you can be.”_ **

“JUST WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING FOUL DEMON!”

**_“It seems you do have a thick skull, if you can’t listen to what I’ve said before.”_ **

He turned around to see the demon staring at him, looking as if he’s bored out of his mind.

“IS THIS JUST SOME GAME TO YOU!!!”

**_“Oh beloved Auri'rellen, why did you give your gift to these idiots. Clearly they should've never received this power.”_ **

“Leave me be Demon, you can not tempt me to free you.”

The albino being cocked his eyebrows, as if challenging him and sighed. 

**_“Go ahead and ignore me then. It will just let them take Grimm away, just like when they took your beloved Yuki away.”_ **

When Ichigo heard that, he grabbed one of the obsidian mortars that were sitting next to him and blindly flung it at the spirit, shattering the enchanted mirror.

“Oh fuck,” Ichigo realized the grave mistake he had made, he helped the demon escape.

**_“GEYAHH GEHEHAHAH!!! I must thank you for freeing me. Now I can find my two missing pieces.”_ **

A bright light flashed, blinding Ichigo, by the time he could see again, the demon was long gone.

“Shit.”

At least he had the decency to fix everything and clean the lab up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is confused, the Academy’s weekly schedule runs similar to those of Japanese schools. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Also, I would like to apologize for the hiatus, I'm still in uni and this has been a really tough time student wise so I sadly have to put Old Promise and Waiting for You in the back burner. I will still work on them but I won't post. Hopefully, during breaks, I can go back to focusing on them. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the support you have given my work. I'm so happy that people were enjoying my silly AU and story idea. I love each and every one of you!!! ~K
> 
> PS: Happy birthday JacketPotato!!!!


End file.
